


morning love

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: the purest love can be felt in the morning
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	morning love

Donghyuck was awoken by the lights turning on and Mark’s humming. He groaned before rolling over in bed and pulling the blanket over his head. He hated mornings so much and he really hated that his boyfriend was a morning person.

“C’mon sleepyhead, it’s time to get up!” Donghyuck felt Mark shake his shoulders, trying desperately to get him awake and to start the day.

“Mark Lee, it better be past 9 in the morning if you want me awake,” Donghyuck said grumpily.

Hearing Mark giggle he brought the blanket from off of his head to his boyfriend standing over his side of the bed smiling down at him. Donghyuck squinted his eyes in a glare at his boyfriend. Mark may be the cutest thing in the world, but Lee Donghyuck was so tired. 

“Duckie, I told you not to stay up late playing video games!” Mark said in a mock scolding tone. 

Mark would never scold Donghyuck seriously for playing video games, he knew it helped Hyuck calm down after a long day. However, he really hated that Donghyuck stayed up so late playing video games. Mark liked his cuddles at night and it was hard for him to sleep without Hyuck by his side. 

“Mark, it is Saturday. Why are you up so damn early?” Donghyuck questioned his boyfriend.

Mark looked at Hyuck with a puzzled face, “Love, it’s 10:30. It’s not that early.” 

Donghyuck looked confused and then grumpy because he realized it wasn’t that early and he should really get up because Mark has nothing to do and Hyuck would like to spend time with his boyfriend.

Hyuck groaned at that fact before he sat up and just turned to look up at Mark with a pout. Mark laughed at him before ruffling his hair and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

Hyuck smiled at the gesture. His Markie was the cutest and most loving person in the entire world. He was really lucky that Mark confessed to him. He was really lucky that Mark just loved him in general. Mark was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

“Come on baby. Let’s get out of your head and go make breakfast.” Mark said while pulling Hyuck up off the bed

Hyuck stumbled once his feet hit the floor, and regained his footing only once Mark stabilized him. Donghyuck looked at Mark while blushing, “Sorry Markie, I’m still a little sleepy.”

Mark shook his head while smiling, “I know baby it’s okay. Let’s go to the kitchen,” Mark said as he grabbed Donghyuck’s hand to lead him to the kitchen. 

Donghyuck held tight to Mark’s hand while using his other hand to rub his eyes, “Didn’t you already eat breakfast love? It is 10 in the morning,” Hyuck questioned. 

Mark shook his head, “I was waiting for you to wake up we always eat breakfast together on Saturday,” 

Mark said it so nonchalantly. Almost like it was nothing. Little did he know that it made Donghyuck’s heart race. Mark always thought of him and considered him in every situation. How was Mark just so good? 

“O-oh,” Hyuck stuttered out while blushing. 

Mark turned to Hyuck and cutely giggled when he saw his boyfriend’s red cheeks. Quickly, Mark leaned over to peck his cheek. Mark loved Hyuck so much and he loved to constantly remind him of that. Hyuck was Mark’s person, and he refused to not shower Hyuck with love. 

Hyuck grabbed Mark in the kitchen and looked at him while pouting, “I’m sorry that you had to wait for me to wake up.”

Hyuck hated inconveniencing Mark. It made him so angry at himself. He could do better. Mark did so well. He could do so much better. He just nee—

“Duckie,” 

Mark interrupted Donghyuck’s negative thoughts that had started. He cupped Donghyuck’s face while smiling softly. 

“You would never be able to inconvenience me, babe. If anything I’m the inconvenience to you, I’m the one that woke you up!” Mark said while laughing softly. 

Hyuck relished in the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands on his face. He grabbed Mark’s wrist so he wouldn’t remove them and leaned in to give Mark a sweet peck on the lips. 

He would have given him a proper kiss but you know— morning breath. 

Mark was blushing when he pulled back and he just stared at Donghyuck in awe. 

“Man—I am so in love with you.”

Hyuck threw his head back and let out a big laugh. One of his favorite Marks was the Mark that appeared right after he kissed him. Because this Mark lost his filter and randomly would confess his love. Even though they have said that they love each other. Multiple times. 

“I love you too Mark. So so so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
